Crhodan
Crhodan´s History Every story has a beginning ... ... mine was one of the craziest that ever lived ... * Name: Crhodan. *Class: Warrior Cleric *Age: 29 years. *Blood type: AB + *Hobbies: Read old books of magic,play guitar, listening to music (Stone Gollens), hugging monsters, make friends and have fun in the hunt. (Magic spell, fighting with or without weapons) His story is not yet known, but due to its dark past and its sympathy to captivating short time was accepted and became one of the few Black Roses. The recently found pages of his diary, around the temple brigobaen... Some time ago ... somewhere ... I was there ... with my life simple, my friends simple ... but ( always something happens ... and it happens! ) ... was a Friday 30th October ... I do not remember exactly the hour but the year was ╔÷♠E (This space is blurred) ... I walked in the park, watching the moon. Just me and a beautiful moonlight, when I heard something like: "There ... he has the stones " ... after that a big bright light made me close my eyes and all I saw then were the star ... galaxy ... and a way ... something pulls me to a small planet ... and again heard: ... "No! is not it ... what do we do now ?"... "Is not better send it back?" ... "No! He is here, so it'll be here forever ... hahah. When I open my eyes ... I wore a light blue robe ... with a few bottles in a bag ... and saw some flags with some paths to choose ... and a sign saying "Welcome to Oberin" ... after that someone like an angel that says my name is not appropriate to this world and laughs saying that it's hard to comment ... Chrodan ... no I've said is Crhodan ... and this is My Name!, he laughs again and says so be it! Soon after I found myself in the body of a cleric and he vanished as suddenly as it had on arrival. Time passes and I learned from friends SOME magic art of healing as getting stronger every dia.1 or past 2 years and one day I found a Giant, look at him I saw he was very hungry, carrying a club, I pursued throughout the forest, I saw him breathless approaching more and more, hit me with his club, putting me down, and when he was about to strike the fatal blow from somewhere appeared a Warrior with a Black Armor, shield, also black and a flaming sword smoking that fought the Giant in a fierce struggle, but in the end he defeated the giant and helped me stand up, the fight was so violent that only ended as I saw that I was with my leg bleeding, he took me up to the gates of Lerilin where the guards helped me when I turned to ask his name, the mysterious warrior was already far away, so at that moment I realized that on his back he carried a trident Bright Gold, never saw another time. After this I saw as I was weak and I swore to myself that I would strive to become stronger, spending hours on end in the pipeline, mining, carrying trunks of trees, until one day alone I was able to forge my own armor and weapons, the difficulty was to use magic when he was wearing that heavy armor, but eventually mastered the art of war. Fizerram me some sort of a raft, so when I need to venture into the sea or offshore fishing, I was very happy to have people tao simpaticas this strange world. Findings When leaving the City of Lerilin, I came across a large forest full of danger and a great road that was always surrounded by mysteries and dangers. My first visit to Brigobaen was incredible, I perfected that it's gigantic, filled-Awareness for deliberate revealed. It found that if I wanted to venture to Andris (a kind of ghost town) to be resistant diff = poems types of spells I would have to take many more antidotes against various poisons. I also ventured in the natural world, managing to dominate the minds of animals, turtles, ants, bats and dogs ... I had help from an Elder Druid who walked through the woods near Andris, from a few days of training he told me that some years ago he adopted a young boy who had lost their parents in an enemy attack, sad story but full of knowledge. A few months after my stay at Andris, where he gained resistance against all kinds of spells, bought a map to travel to Mirith ... A journey of more than 3 days. Crhodan ear the news that in Mirith Festival will be one ... and think one music when crossing the road to Mirith town. Arriving at the gates of mirith he read the note he did: "when i ear the song of that trumpet runnig i go to open up my chest. And my gold and the stuff put in my bag To be the first ones to the festival ... i go fast up and down to the festival than will be there in the Mirith Town. " * gasp * heheh .. im insane ... better guard this ... and put the note on pocket. than look for his right hand and see the gold ring ... and remember his fiancee with him than not ... after one deep breath Mirith pass the gates. * shivers * Great ... Im here alonn to this Party!! In mirith made many friends, do not quote names of ethical issues but they know who they are. Loneliness These friends who helped me explore the various corners of the world to the ends of the world in Ice Dungeon (ID) Tree Maze ™ where for the first time I came across several Dragons and horrific creatures, do not despair because you have great friends with me. These hunts helped me a lot, felt the blood boil in his veins but always chilled and clutching my longing heart and even surrounded by friends I felt alone. Because these outbreaks of loneliness, I traveled to Brigobaen to advise of the Clerics who lived here, after hours of discussions and several studies in the Great Library, they found a spell that would give me 1 days of stay in my world to kill the original missing I grieved. They met invoked spells old and dark and they sent me back to my world ... getting there I saw that she had spent a few hours after I left, it was 31 October, a Saturday, I review all my acquaintances and my fiancee. Remained a week before our wedding that would take place on 07 November. I spent the happiest day of my life, I lay down and I was remembering the moments lived in that world called Oberin ... Was it just a dream and that nothing existed? I went to sleep thinking about it but just in case I said pur * clar * bol, nothing happened, so I went to sleep peacefully. Return I came to agree with that strange feeling again, my room was dark, my clothes were the same as when I fell asleep, however ... As I approached the bedroom door, I heard cadenced steps. Opened only a little door and heard: - He's been there for more than 2 days, "said the Captain of the Guard. - Would not it be better to go see it asked the sergeant. - No. of Lenard's orders, let it rest, he went through estremas situations at the turn of another world. At this time I closed the door and found a lamp and lit it. I soon regretted it lit up, because I found I was again in Oberin ... - Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Instantly, it was them, the captain of the Black Roses and his sergeant in my room, both weapons wielded by looking through the room to search for offenders. After some search isntantes looked at me. - What happened? Asked the captain. - Nothing, so upgrading, thank you for your attention, something I call them. - Hail! - The two saluted and returned to make the round of the Hall. In this, I got up and looked in the mirror, I had the same clothes when I went to sleep; Black shirt, jeans, sneakers and my cap was beside the bed ... - Our very strange that ta! I searched the hall for Lenard and Lioness me to explain what had happened, but all the guards told me that they were on a hunt. After a while, when I felt restored to health, I went to Brigobaen for further explanations. Choose After many explanations and many moons, the Clerics of Brigobaen reached a verdict: - The bloody moon this affecting you so that, come a moment that your body fictional and real become one and if you die here, their existence in another plane had ceased to exist, we can sacrifice their lives here so you can vicer in peace, or we can share your life but you being here with a few hours every 7 days. You must make your choice, if you go or stay here permanently. After much thought, Crhodan decides to return to normal life, knowing that this will lead to the World of Oberin. Seeing as he was, someone behind the ranks of senior Clerics said: - We can help you this time, keep your body here in this world, so with his power will continue to be a sacred place where many can usufluir Temple Black Rose, but is the most you will on our part - said one of the senior Clerics of Brigobaen. - I'll be very happy with your help, I replied with a smile on his face. After several moments of meditation and readied a spell potion rare, only made more noble by the Clerics of the world. - Drink this before going to bed, this potion will cause your body to stay here as his spirit returns to the other world, can return here whenever you want. But remember that everything has its risks and benefits. Crhodan holds the potion in your hands, feel something unexplainable through your body, as if the draft had a life of its own. We greatly appreciate the many clerics who were willing to help and returns on its way to the Black Roses'Guild Hall. End...??? Crhodan closes his Diary with a smile on his face by recalling their past adventures, speaking to his chest, stops for a moment and opens it, seeing that special potion, a tear fell from his eyes. Before you take the potion, Crhodan walks calmly to his rose garden and cut some sympathy with the heart. Four was the number of roses sent: One for Lerilim; place where he began his journey and met his first friends. One was sent to Andris, where his credentials were perfect. One for Marali, which together with the armed forces participated in major battles. One for Mirith; where made great friends and he shared the joys and sadness. With delivery orders them on the banks of all cities, left the Guard Sergeant Rosas Negras. Crhodan goes to his room carrying his potion and his hopes. Sitting on his bed opens the bottle and makes a toast: "- With All My Great Friends, here and everywhere. That there is enough hope in their hearts, humility and honor. " Crhodan drinks the potion and closes his eyes. When your eyes are open, he finds himself in his room with the annoying sound of the alarm clock ringing, 07:00 Am. Crhodan runs like a lightning to take a shower and get dressed. - Oh My God! I´m to late! * thun thun thun thun, thun thun thun thun...* Well, but that is another story .... Category:Player Category:Cleric